


Arrested Expectations

by thenafics



Category: DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Multi, ojtserversunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenafics/pseuds/thenafics
Summary: Jason is going to put the blame for this firmly on Roy's shoulders. When they get arrested, it is Roy's fault at least 87% of the time, 95% if they're in space. Which they are.So yeah, this one is Roy's fault.Or close enough.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Koriand'r/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	Arrested Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> For OJT Sunday Server: “If we both stick to the story, they can’t prove anything.”

Jason should know better than to expect to get through a trip to space without being arrested. Really, he should. Especially with Roy in tow. The archer seems to have an incredible knack for getting Jason into trouble with no clear exit strategy. So, here he is in a holding cell who knows how far from home, waiting for Kori to drop in with the rescue mission. Because of the cold in the cell, Jason is snuggled up close to Roy under his jacket. It makes it very difficult to give Roy the cold shoulder.

“C’mon Jaybird, we had fun, didn’t we?”

Jason very pointedly does not respond.

“And Kori will be here any minute to get us someplace warm. I know you hate the cold.” Roy sounds extremely apologetic and it melts Jason just a little bit. He’s getting ready to actually talk to Roy when the guard starts to unlock the door.

“Remember,” Jason hisses into Roy’s ear. “We’re tourists. We got lost and it was already gone when we got there.”

“If we both stick to the story they can’t prove anything, got it!” Roy presses a light kiss to Jason’s cheek.

Jason grumbles, but leans into Roy’s affection.

“It’s just to stall ‘till Kori can come pick us up. ‘K?”

Roy gasps theatrically, a fake affronted look on his face.

“Don’t you trust my acting?

“No.”

Kori chooses this moment to bust in through one of the walls. She picks them both up, one under each arm and just walks past the guard and out of the jail compound. No one can get it together fast enough to stop her. Roy shoots Jason a thumbs up and Jason responds extremely maturely by flipping him off. Kori laughs at them as she takes them back to the ship. Next time, Jason swears, he’ll make sure Roy is the only one who gets arrested.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see more of what I do or send in a prompt, head over to my [ tumblr<3](https://thenafics.tumblr.com/)  
> and talk to me!  
> As always, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
